Tres Pasos
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "Necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que en realidad Kazuki partió… sin ti..." [Juubei x Toshiki] Yaoi, lime.


**Tres Pasos**

* * *

_—Así que no eran sólo rumores…, los cuatro reyes en verdad se han ido._

_Lo encontró de pie al borde de la azotea._

_Seguramente se preguntaba en que parte de ese vasto horizonte que contemplaba se había perdido lo que tanto necesitaba._

_—¡Quién diría que los afamados Volts terminarían así! —dijo, con toda la intención de fastidiar. Sus labios hacían gala de una sonrisita sagaz. Guardó las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se acercaba más._

_El otro dio un respingo ante sus palabras. Sus hombros quedaron tensos; estaba a punto de estallar en rabia. Y había sido tan fácil conseguirlo…_

_No era exactamente el mismo de antaño._

_—¡Cállate! —Finalmente alcanzó el límite, giró veloz y un trío de agujas voló peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Toshiki, quien frenó en su camino y no se movió un milímetro._

_—Qué amable bienvenida… —Comentó sarcástico, y retomó sus pasos._

_—¿Qué haces aquí? —Juubei siempre había sido algo despistado…_

_—Ya te dije. Quería comprobarlo. —Juubei tenía listas un par de agujas más entre sus dedos._

_—Necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que en realidad Kazuki partió… sin ti._

-.-.-.-.-

Parecía que se evaporaban en la atmósfera; el aire alrededor de ellos era denso y cálido, si se aspiraba ningún alivio era encontrado.

El aire ahogaba.

—Kazuki, Kazuki… —jadeaba, con los ojos tan fuertemente cerrados que lagrimeaban por el esfuerzo.

—Deja de llamarlo. —Tocó esa impertinente boca con su dedo índice, acarició los labios trémulos, observó seducido el color rojizo, la humedad de la carnosa superficie…

—Él no vendrá… —Se inclinó, aumentando la presión del roce entre sus caderas desnudas con ese movimiento. El joven sobre el que se sentaba, ése mismo que clamaba un nombre que nada tenía que hacer ahí, gimió estremecido.

—No vendrá… —repitió susurrante. Luego, lamió los antojadizos labios que lloriquearon desconsolados ante sus palabras.

-.-.-.-.-

_—Eres tan estúpido, Juubei. —Evadió las agujas y, temerario, se acercó todavía más al joven de cabellos castaños._

_La agitación de éste era evidente, su tristeza casi palpable en el ambiente, su enojo visible en una acuosa mirada. Toshiki suspiró, recordándose que no había ido ahí para conseguir lágrimas de los ojos de Juubei. Revivir su rivalidad no era su deseo._

_Juubei le miró con desconfianza. El rubio había llegado a tres pasos de él y justo daba uno más._

_—Déjame ayudarte a no echarlo tanto de menos… —Una mano sobre su pecho, esa mirada celeste suavizada, el tono de su voz sin un dejo de reto, todo tentación. Juubei parpadeó, rehusándose a entender el cambio de ruta que tomaban los eventos._

_—¿Qué? P-pero… ¿Por qué?_

_—Somos amigos, ¿no? Los amigos se apoyan en momentos difíciles. —Sonrió con envidiable naturalidad. Acercó su rostro al de Juubei. Éste frunció el ceño._

_—¿Amigos? Nunca pensé en ti de esa manera… Siempre intentaste arrebatarme a Kazuki. —Por lo tanto, ahora Toshiki debía estarse burlando de él, celebrando su victoria…_

_—¿Alguna vez fue tuyo, Juubei?_

_…atacando vilmente a un corazón ya demasiado desgarrado._

-.-.-.-.-

—Soy lo único que tienes ahora… —Así que debería apreciarlo. Debería adorarlo como había desperdiciado toda su vida haciéndolo con el otro.

Pareció hacer caso a sus palabras, porque las manos que sostenían sus muslos aumentaron repentinamente su entusiasmo; la decena de dedos se enterró enérgicamente en su nívea piel, dejando marcas sonrojadas.

Vocalizó su gusto ante la posesiva acción, y soltó una risita entrecortada.

—Ngh…, por favor… —Con una media sonrisa encontró sus ojos. No contestó de inmediato. Quiso disfrutar de un silencio que le permitió sopesar aquel ruego en su mente, escucharlo de nuevo una y mil veces en el transcurso de un segundo, ya guardado eternamente en su memoria.

—Sí… —Una mano apoyada sobre su firme abdomen para impulsarse arriba, otra guiándolo, para al descender, sentirlo dentro.

-.-.-.-.-

_—Piénsalo de esta forma… —Agachó la cabeza, apretó en su puño derecho la tela de la playera de Juubei, en medio de su pecho—. ¿De qué otra manera podría haber llamado tu atención? Nunca atiendes a nada que no tenga que ver con tu adorado Kazuki. —Una sonrisa amarga curvó a sus labios. Algo dolió dentro de su pecho, que le hizo difícil por un momento continuar._

_Él era fuerte. Lo superó._

_— Y ni siquiera manteniéndome siempre a su lado, te detuviste a mirarme aunque fuera un segundo, de la manera en que lo veías a él. —El reclamo y confesión entremezclados terminaron con una mirada intensa, determinada a conseguir lo que por tanto tiempo había sido anhelado._

_— Toshiki… —Juubei murmuró pasmado, apenas hallando su voz, diluida entre el sinfín de nudos que se habían formado imprevistamente en su garganta._

-.-.-.-.-

¿Era un error? A él ya no le interesaba. El otro seguramente se lo preguntaba en esos mismos instantes.

Fue fácil deslizar las manos por su pecho, perlado de sudor. Alcanzó su rostro y acarició una mejilla ardiente. Juubei se inclinó hacia su palma. Toshiki sonrió, no astuto como acostumbraba, más bien triste, y un tanto enternecido.

Una mano sujetó de repente su brazo y le haló hacia adelante con brusquedad. Juubei elevó la cabeza lo más que pudo y atrapó los labios del rubio en un beso desesperado, desorientado, sin delicadeza alguna, rebosante de confusión.

Toshiki lo sintió, en su interior, liberando su evidente caos de emociones de una manera física. Y le siguió, sin despegarse de esos enloquecidos labios mientras era sacudido desde adentro hacia afuera.

—Toshiki… —suspiró, soltándose del delirante beso para echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Inhaló urgentemente, deslizando sus manos despacio hasta que tocaron la cama.

—Aquí estoy.

-.-.-.-.-

_— Yo lo amo. —Tenía que recordárselo a aquél, y a sí mismo._

_—No es noticia para mí. — Conjeturó que la advertencia significaba aceptación._

_—No debiste haber vuelto, Toshiki —dijo, serio, inclinando la frente, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado avergonzado, en exceso intranquilo y cada vez más frustrado. Porque a quien realmente esperaba nunca llegó. Y lo que ahora se le presentaba le revolvía su lógica, no se creía con la habilidad para lidiar con ello._

_En respuesta al comentario, Toshiki se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Le divirtió en desmedida el temor que Juubei demostraba en su semblante, en su mirada, en su voz._

_Quiso pensar que, como culpable de ello, podía desaparecerlo también. Si es que el otro se lo permitía._

_Dio el último paso, para sentirlo temblar cuando tomó su mano, y tensarse hasta el último cabello cuando besó sus labios._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
